Certain Destinies
by learningtowrite1996
Summary: Set directly after 5.14, My Bloody Valentine. It was said that the angels brought John and Mary Winchester together. That they needed to fall in love for Sam and Dean to be born. So what if the angels didn't meddle or not enough? How different could the Winchester brother's lives be? Protective!Dean and Hurt!Sam... sort of.


_Dean: "Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?"_

_Cupid: "Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours!"_

_Sam: "What?"_

_Cupid: "Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester – very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement."_

_Dean: "Are you saying that you fixed up our parents?"_

_Cupid: "Well, not me but – yeah. It wasn't easy either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first, but once we were done with them – perfect couple!"_

_5.14 My Bloody Valentine_

"What if they weren't done?"

Dean's quiet question broke the long silence. It was well past midnight, and Sam's screams from the panic room became less frequent. Dean was glad; each plea to be let go went through him like physical pain.

Bobby looked up from his desk, and Castiel stopped in the doorway he was about to walk through. Both set their glances to Dean.

"If who wasn't done with what?" Bobby asked.

Dean stretched his legs out on the couch, feeling a familiar, dull weight setting in on his stomach. "The angels," he answered. "What if they didn't fix my parents up right?"

Bobby opened his mouth, but Cas was faster. "They did. That is why your father was so driven after your mother died."

Bam. Another painful blow. Dean was practically used to it, so he pressed on. "I'm saying _what if_, Cas. What if they made a mistake?" He put his head against the armrest, staring up at the ceiling. "How could it have been different?" Dean shrugged, justifying his aloud thoughts. "Just makes a guy wonder."

"Don't wonder, Dean. You don't want to know."

Cas's words were meant to be final, a warning. But they sparked interest in Dean. Twisting on the couch, he faced him. "You know?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably. Obviously, he had just let something slip. Dean looked at Bobby, then back to Cas.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Cas, what do you know?"

Cas began to answer, but was cut off by Bobby. "Dean, don't press anything. What's happened, happened. You can't change anything."

Dean brought his knees up and placed them over the side of the couch. "Yeah – you're right. But I just wanna know – because – "

"Because nothing," said Bobby, a little harshly. "Don't go meddling, Dean."

Cas leaned back against the wall. "Technically, he wouldn't be meddling. He cannot do anything."

"I wanna know."

"Shut up Dean. It's just gonna cause you more pain."

Dean bolted up from his seat, bearing down on Bobby. His face betrayed his most recent pains, and load on his shoulders. The verbal announcement of being dead inside, knowing his parents didn't naturally love each other, the fear of his little brother, _failing_ his little brother. Everything, ever – straight from the beginning with the issues with his father. Bearing down – crushing.

"More pain?" Dean gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, like a little more will make much of a difference. You figure out your entire world – " he took a shuddering breath, beginning to crumble. Bobby's face was sympathetic, and he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to get up out of his wheelchair. "I just – I gotta," he looked imploringly at Cas. "I wanna know. Cas, please."

Nothing sounded better to Dean at the moment then somehow escaping his own life. Hearing about how different things could have been seemed to present an odd relief. Castiel looked like he was fighting with himself, and Dean didn't break eye contact. He knew Cas would cave.

Cas fiddled with the collar of his coat. "If you truly wish – "

"I do." Dean cut in. His voice was strained.

Cas let out a sigh and walked towards Dean. Bobby rolled away from his desk, and over to the two. "My powers are weak at this time. I do not know how well this will work."

Dean and Bobby both stared at him, confused. "But won't you just – ?"

"You want to know, Dean," said Cas. "Then you should know to a full extent. You should understand."

Cas raised both hands, two fingers extended from both. One hand went to Dean's forehead, and one to Bobby's.

A flash of light.

A frightening, suffocating feeling.

And in not even a full second, Dean opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was Bobby standing next to him. Standing. Upright. The two looked at each other, amazed. Bobby went in a full circle, staring down at his working legs.

Directly behind them, Cas spoke in his ever calm voice, "It isn't permanent. They are not truly healed. We are in an alternate dimension, unseen to everyone else here. Naturally, your legs would work again. We do not exactly exist."

Dean took in a breath, allowing himself to take in his surroundings. "We don't – exist?" They stood in a small apartment. Dirty clothes were strewn all over the ground, and dishes piled up in the sink.

Cas walked past Bobby, trying to look into a halfway opened bathroom door. Dean stared after him, thinking that it looked very much like Cas existed, and Bobby being able to stand seemed real.

Feeling confused, Dean called after the retreating Castiel. "Cas, what're you – ?"

"Shh," said Cas, peering into the bathroom. "Both of you, come over here. Quickly."

Bobby and Dean shared glances, but did as Cas ordered. Peering into the bathroom, they saw a young woman with golden blonde hair. She was petite, and looked like she had a natural, stunning beauty to her. But at the time she seemed to be rather disheveled with her hair uncombed, and her t-shirt and shorts wrinkled. One sock went almost to the middle of her calf, and the other was fallen to her ankle.

As miserable as the woman looked, Dean couldn't help but recognize her. It was –

"Mom," He whispered, drinking in the sight of her.

She was leaning heavily against the counter top. Her hands shook convulsively, and tears streaked down her face. Something was clutched in her left hand.

"Look at her hands." Cas instructed. "What do you see?"

Bobby looked nervous, and Dean tried harder to see. And he was surprised when he could finally tell it was – "A – pregnancy test?" He said, uncertain. Mary Winchester tossed the test down on the counter in a fit of defeat. And Dean could see the blue plus sign. "A positive one."

Cas nodded shortly. "Yes."

The front door to the apartment burst open, and a child's laughter could be heard. Mary's eyes darkened, and she frantically brushed off the test into the trash can. Dean turned to see who else had entered, and felt his breath catch in his chest.

A toddler version of himself came in through the door, clutching the hand of his much younger, less tired father. John Winchester smiled down at his son, but his face fell into discouragement when he shut the door behind him. He looked about the apartment, obviously for Mary.

Dean whirled back around to see his mother, and saw her breathing hard, obviously making a decision. She put a hand over her eyes, and hastily wiped tears.

John bit his lip and looked down at little-Dean. He bent down to his son and whispered something into his ear. Little-Dean grinned at his father, nodded, and bounded off to his room. Once little-Dean's door was shut, John stood up.

"Mary?" He called through the house. His voice sounded afraid – nervous almost. Like Mary might have left while he and his son were away.

Straightening herself, Mary shut her eyes tight, and then pushed the bathroom door open fully. "I'm here, John." Her voice was off, and cold. Nothing like the voice Dean remembered.

John smiled tightly at the sight of her. In truth, the two looked as if they wished they were still apart. Mary's posture was slouched, and away from John. John's arms were crossed.

The tension in the air was a thick fog. Dean felt an icy pit forming inside, never imagining his parent's marriage being one of anger and fighting.

Mary's eyes were glassy, and her heartbreak was evident. Dean watched them with huge eyes, forgetting about Cas and Bobby, who were most likely watching him more than John and Mary.

"John," said Mary so quietly that it might have not been said at all. But John's eyes shot to her anyways.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk – about – "

"I know, Mary. That's why I'm home so late. To give you time."

Mary's eyebrows shot up. "Time for what?"

John looked as if he wasn't breathing. "To pack your things. You're going to leave – aren't you?"

Tears spilled over Mary's eyes, and she nodded, unable to speak. "Yes. I want us to separate. Today. Dustin is coming over later tonight. I told him you'd be gone."

John stepped back from Mary, the tops of his cheeks reddening. "So – so you want _me_ to leave? You're kicking me out?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders. "Well – I – I just thought, because I wouldn't think you'd wanna leave Dean."

"Of course I don't want to leave Dean. I thought we discussed this."

"We did," Mary took a deep breath. "And you told me, weeks and weeks ago that you wanted to take Dean to live closer to your mother. You said you didn't want him to have to live in this apartment anymore."

They looked at each other for a couple seconds of silence. John seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say.

Mary took another step back. "So, take him. Take him today, and we can be done with all this. We'll never have to see each other again."

John glanced to Dean's room, looking incredibly conflicted. "Mary, we could – "

"No, John," Mary shut her eyes, shaking her head. "Aren't you tired, John? As tired as I am? Because I'm pretty damn exhausted."

And Dean watched in something close to horror as John agreed, Mary sat on the couch, John retrieved little-Dean from his room and helped his son pack his things. John walked back and forth from rooms, avoiding looking at Mary. He shoved clothes into a huge suitcase, and little-Dean trailed after his father. The gaze little-Dean held for his father showed which parent the child preferred, and which parent little-Dean saw as a hero. After a couple of hours, John had his son at the door.

"Mary?" said John tentatively. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Dean?"

Mary was sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring straight out the window. Her back was to her son and husband.

Dean, Castiel, and Bobby – invisible – strode around to see Mary's face which was red and blotchy. She shook her head. "I – I can't John. I can't bear it. Just go."

Little-Dean, although his face betrayed confusion, still looked upset. John nodded to Mary, and pulled little-Dean out the door. With a final slam, the two were gone and Mary wrapped her arms around her stomach, shaking.

Dean felt prickles up his spine as he finally pulled his eyes to his friend, and to Bobby. Castiel seemed to be sorry, but businesslike all the same. Bobby's face was white.

Licking his lips, Dean found his voice. "So – they didn't like each other. They couldn't stand each other."

"Something like that, Dean." said Cas. "There is much more to it, however."

Bobby stepped forward, in front of Dean. Next to the three of them, Mary cried silently. "No, Cas. That's enough. Let's go – "

"No way," said Dean, pushing in front of Bobby. "We're here, and I want to see – " He paused, looking at Mary's still-flat stomach. "I want to see what happens to Sam."

**(A/N) This will be a multi-chapter story. Please review, let me know if you want any more. I'll try my best to update quickly if people want me to. Thanks, as always for reading :)**


End file.
